


Unfinished Buisiness

by Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Gen, Nott | Veth Brenatto-centric, Oh My God, So much angst, Veth just misses her son, slight widobrave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: During their conversation, Viliya offers to return Veth to her home. Veth makes a choiceSPOILERS FOR EPISODE 107
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto & Vilya | Viridian, The Mighty Nein & Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Unfinished Buisiness

“We sort of thrive on unfinished business,” Veth sighed, tracing her finger around the rim of her cup, her eyes watching the party before her. In the crowd, she could catch the faintest glimpse of Jester’s horns poking out from the sea of dancing, drunk Traveler Con attendees.

“You know, Veth,” Vilya started, her kind eyes watching the sad halfling. “You could always come with me.”

Veth’s finger stopped it’s movement, Veth’s brow furrowing. 

“What do you mean?” She asked, looking up at Vilya.

“I’m not sure what your exact situation is, but I understand the desire to be with your child and how much it can hurt to be away.” Veth swallowed, her throat tight. “If I find who I’m looking for, I could bring you to your family after I’m reunited with mine.”

Veth blinked. “Th-that’s something you can do?”

Viliya smiled softly, responding, “I’m sure it could be arranged.”

Veth’s eyes flickered back to the lights of the party. She could no longer see Jester’s horns in the crowd, and when she searched the area once more, she could see where the tiefling had ran off too. Jester was speaking with Yasha, a bright smile on her face and her cheeks lit up a vibrant violet. Jester gestured wildly, seemingly in the middle of one of her many adorable, rambling anecdotes or stories. Yasha chuckled quietly, her chest shaking with the movement, an amused, slight smile working its way onto her lips.

Over a bit further, Beauregard was working the makeshift bar, using a variety of cups, two of which looked like Caduceus’s teacups, pouring the contents of the flask into them handing them off to the various attendees who were in the area, the attendees cheering and thanking her before running off. Beauregard looked prideful, but not in the apathetic teenager way she had been when the Nein had all met. No, this was genuine pride. 

A little ways off, Caduceus had seemingly been roped into shenanigans. The tall firbolg awkwardly held a tambourine esque percussion instrument, looking down at the individual who had earlier introduced himself as Kent Plucker, who strutted around a stage that had been erected through unknown means, putting on a quite over the top show. Caduceus gently tapped the instrument, the beat just out of time with Kent’s lute, the apologetic firbolg receiving multiple glares from the bard who was trying his best to direct the confused pink haired man. 

Finally, Veth’s eyes landed on where Fjord and Caleb stood off to the side, the pair watching in silence. Fjord looked a tiny bit winded, and Veth got the impression he was just taking a break to join Caleb and keep him company. She smiled.

Caleb didn’t seem to be watching anything in particular, simply looking around the party and taking in the, frankly, overwhelming sight of the end product of all their hard work and preparation. His eyes eventually met hers, and a blush crept onto his cheek. He shot her a small, warm smile, waving awkwardly. Veth smiled back, hoping he couldn’t see the tears forming in her eyes. Caleb turned to Fjord and struck up conversation, Veth doing the same with Vilya a moment later.

“I think…” She started, looking back at her friends once more. “I think I’m ready to go.”

Vilya rested a hand on Veth’s shoulder, Veth taking a deep breath. Not daring to look back at the Nein and possibly be stopped, Veth followed Vilya away from the party, her heart pounding. Methodically, Vilya chanted a few divine words, the light emanating from the tree expanding into a doorway. 

Veth reached out, taking Vilya’s hand in hers. 

And then, she walked through.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, going into 107: haha i wonder if theyll give the coat to veth or yasha?  
> Me, after 107: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
